Forever With My Mockingjay
by T.R. Hawthorne
Summary: How I would've ended Mockingjay. Killing and suicide, but not graphic at all.


**Yo, yo, yo! I am back peoples of the world of fanfiction! Ok, so I was looking at one of my favorite author's (St. Fang of Boredom) pages and found a link to a little something called P.U.L.L. (Push Ur Limits and Learn) on Bookaholic711's page. It sounded perfect for a still developing author such as **_**me. **_**I can't wait to see the progress I (and all the other participating authors) have made over the year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mockingjay, nor do I own any of the characters in it. Suzanne Collins does.**

**This takes place when Gale is telling Katniss to shoot him because he is about to be caught by Peacekeepers and so on and so forth. Just a little one shot…**

**On with the story!**

Gale is mouthing words to me.

"What?" I mouth back.

His lips move without making a sound once again, but I still don't understand.

He does it once. Twice. Three more times.

My mouth forms an O. _Shoot me. _That's what he's saying.

My pulse is beating a hundred miles per hour. _Don't just stand there, shoot him! You promised! _It was our promise… but could I go through with it?

I slowly lift my bow and put an arrow to its string. _I love you,_ I mouth to him. My last words to my best friend. I close my eyes. Pull the arrow back. And let it fly.

I open my eyes and immediately regret it, for right in front of me is Gale with my arrow lodged in his chest. Hot tears are spilling over my eyes. I turn and run as far away from him as possible. The next few moments pass in a strange blur. I make it to the stone barricade. I see parachutes. Prim's blonde braid flopping as she ran to the aid of the children surrounding the building. And then everything burst into flames.

_I can't move .I can't breathe. I'm drowning. I see… birds. Two birds keep trying to help me up, a white one with beautiful streaks of pink and a black and white one, a mockingjay. My mockingjay._

_ "Go away! You'll drown, too." I try to tell them, but no sound comes out. They seem to understand what I tried to say, though, because they start shaking their heads left and right, ruffling their gorgeous feathers._

_ "Please!" I beg. The white and pink bird gives me a sad look, looks to the mockingjay, and flies away. My mockingjay stays and continues to try to pull me up._

_ "Why?" I ask the song bird. It stares at me. _Because I love you,_ I hear in my head. I stare. And stare. "Gale, that's why I need you to let go. Please. Trust me." The bird gives me a long, meaningful look. It said everything he never got the chance to say._

_ And then he flew away, taking my heart with him._

I wake up the next day in a hospital. "Gale… Prim," I murmur.

"It'll be okay," my mother says. I slightly turn my head in the direction of her voice.

"Love them," I say, my words slurred. And then I fade into the blackness.

After days, maybe weeks, I'm moving around, talking. Still unfeeling…

I talked with President Snow. I voted on a final Hunger Games. Blah, blah, blah.

But I'm not dead. Not yet. I have a plan.

It's time to kill Snow. I see the look on his face and aim my arrow at his head. I pull the arrow back and shoot… Coin. Right in the heart. I see Peeta running toward me. Better hurry up, I guess. I pop my Nightlock in my mouth. And then I start… fading. I'm in Peeta's arms. "Spit it out, spit it out!" he keeps yelling. "Don't want to, Peeta," I say raggedly. "Katniss, please!" That's the last thing I hear. From this world, at least.

_I'm in a land where the sun eternally shines and the people are always kind and loving. Everybody's happy, especially me. Cinna is there and he's the reason I'm here too. I've thanked him for the Nightlock many times. Finnick is there as well, smiling down upon Annie and their baby boy every day. Little Rue is here, and she sings songs every morning and performs her mockingjay call at the exact time work on the harvest is done for the day in District Eleven. Prim is beautiful and forever thirteen. She misses mother, but knows that it won't be too long before she joins us. So she waits. Gale and I are together, and nothing will ever break us apart._

_As for those below, those who are still alive, they are working to rebuild Panem. It will take years to accomplish this, but with everyone working together, it can be done. I think the rein of the Capitol is over for good. President Snow was executed soon after my little scene. He's not in the same perfect land my friends and I are in, though. Hmmm… I wonder why?_

_There is one big downside to this all. When I, the Mockingjay, died, the rebels "elected" Peeta to replace me. He's pretty delusional. He thinks that it was his entire fault, that he should've run faster to "save" me. He believes that I was confused and that if I was in the right mind I would've never pulled a stunt like that. And he might be right. But what clouded my mind and confused me was love. Love for Prim and Gale. I couldn't live without them. I just couldn't let them go. So I decided to join them. And, even if I made the decision to use the Nightolck when I was delusional, it was the best decision I made that day. The best decision I made my whole life. Peeta is… depressed, to say the least. This in turn makes me feel guilty. I don't like seeing him so sad. I love Peeta. I will always care about him. But he's not Gale._

_I chose Gale long ago. He was and is the only person who knows me inside and out. There is no life without him. Before I met him, my life was shades of gray, what with my father dying, my mother emotionally abandoning Prim and me, and almost starving to death on a daily basis. Without Gale, I would've died long ago. I needed my hunting partner. And later, I needed him as my best friend. My confidant. My true love._

_I'm in his arms as we speak, and I'll probably be there a hundred years from now. Because nothing, not Peacekeepers or the Capitol, or pretend lovers or friends who disapprove can keep us apart. So in his arms I will stay. Because nothing will ever make me leave._

_And that's perfectly fine with me._

**A little bit of a more twisted ending to a twisted series. R&R!**


End file.
